


Who's the fairest?

by gegegaby



Category: Knowing Bros, Super Junior, buzz - Fandom, sm station
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegegaby/pseuds/gegegaby
Summary: Or "What happened backstage after the 66th episode of Knowing Brothers"Every time I watch that show, I want to read some fanfics about Heechul and Kyunghoon because they make such a nice couple. One of my new favorite ship. Since I could never find any, I've tried writing one. Let's see how it goes...





	

Kim Heesun had just left the studio to go back home after many more laughs and heartfelt goodbyes. She had done a terrific job as their only guest of the week, with her weird toe-bending talent, her witty comebacks and her honest attitude towards all the activities.

Kyunghoon and the other guys had rushed for the changing rooms, leaving Heechul and Janghoon to wait as they didn't run fast enough to be the first to change out of their costumes from this week's sketch. Heechul could not even look Janghoon face to face without bursting with laughter; at least, he had left his frame with one of their assistants so he didn't have to carry it around.

Since he was pretty used to cross-dress and wear costumes as the one he wore at the moment, Heechul gave his place so that Janghoon could take a changing room as soon as one would be liberated. While he waited, Heechul prefered to sit comfortably with his cellphone, texting some of his friends he would see the next day. While he contacted his friends and played some games he had, he realized pretty much all the guys had left except for Kyunghoon.

Kyunghoon: his dongsaeng who had left quite an impression as Marylin Monroe, but even more by being his funny, quirky and handsome self for all the episodes of the show since it started. Heechul would've never admitted (except to Kyuhyun under threats) but he had started to develop quite the crush on the younger singer. Kyunghoon didn't help by continuously throwing ambigous comments Heechul's way. And that was before he thought of all the small touches he shared with Buzz's main singer.

As his thoughts were centered around Kyunghoon, Heechul felt hands enveloping him in a backhug. When he turned his head, he was surprised to see Kyunghoon looking at him with a strange light in his eyes.


End file.
